


Thanksgiving

by BakenandEggs



Series: Tony Dinozzo, Undercover Marine [7]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Competent Tony, F/M, No Slash, Romance, Smart Tony DiNozzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakenandEggs/pseuds/BakenandEggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to stay with them for a week?” Tony asked. “You’re going to announce to your father that you’ve secretly been dating me and that we’ve moved in together and then trap me there with them for seven days?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Set four months after ‘New Orders’ (one year and six months after they met).**

JJ shut the door behind her and slipped off her shoes with a relieved sigh. Her feet hurt!

“Is that you, JJ?” Tony’s voice drifted down the hall.

“Yeah.” JJ hung her coat on the rack and followed the sound of Tony’s voice. “Where are you?”

“In the office.”

JJ stopped at the entrance to the office and smiled happily at the sight of Tony at the desk – she hadn’t seen him in over a week.

“Welcome home.” Tony grinned at her and beckoned her closer. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” JJ moved towards Tony, enjoying the feel of soft carpet against her feet.

Tony waited until she was within arm’s reach, before pulling her closer so that she was straddling his legs.

JJ leaned in to kiss him, she really had missed him.

“I wasn’t sure you’d be back today.” Tony commented after a few minutes.

“I thought I’d surprise you.” JJ smiled. “I was planning on making you a home-cooked meal before you got home from work.”

“We got the day off.” Tony explained.

JJ looked at the laptop on the desk. “What are you working on?”

“Vance and Davenport.” Tony sighed. “I arranged for a key log programme to be placed on their work computers, which is great, but it’s a lot of reading.”

JJ winced sympathetically. “Any luck?”

“Vance seems clean so far, I’m starting to wonder whether Davenport’s just using him as a distraction.” Tony told her. “There’s nothing solid on Davenport, but it’s given me some more avenues to pursue.”

“That’s great about Vance.”

 “I guess, doesn’t stop him from hating me and I still have to keep digging.” Tony grimaced. “So, you mentioned a home cooked meal?”

JJ laughed. “Smooth, very smooth. I barely noticed your attempt to change the subject.”

Tony rolled his eyes with a grin. “I’m off the clock, I’m allowed to have socially awkward moments. What are you planning on making?”

“I bought a beef roast.” JJ answered. “I thought a classic roast sounded nice.”

“Definitely.” Tony agreed. “Can I help?”

“Sure.” JJ told him as she stood up off his lap. “You can help me cut the veges. I’m going to have a shower first though, so I’ll come get you when I ready to start.”

Tony wiggled his eyebrows with a grin. “Unless you want company?”

JJ considered his offer before shaking her head. “As nice as that sounds, we’d never get the roast in the oven on time. Maybe later?”

“Definitely!”

7-7-7

It was a few hours later, when they were sitting at their dinner table enjoying their meal, that JJ brought up the subject that she’d spent the last few months considering.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said about telling my parents the truth.”

“And?”

“And I think you’re right.” JJ told him. “I don’t want to lie to them anymore. Do you think you could get permission to tell them?”

“I already have it.” Tony answered with a smile. “Lucten signed off on it last month. They’ll just need to sign the non-discloser agreement like you did.”

“Wow.” JJ stared at him. “You’re amazing. How did you know what I’d decide?”

“I didn’t, but I wanted to be prepared just in case. We can’t tell them about the newest part of my job though.”

JJ nodded. “Okay, that seems reasonable.”

“When do you want to tell them?” Tony asked. “I presume you’re planning on introducing me to them too?”

“Of course.” JJ nodded seriously. “I would have taken you home last Christmas if it had been possible.”

Tony chuckled. “Probably best that they never meet Special Agent Dinozzo.”

“Definitely.” JJ agreed with a small smile. “They’re a bit conservative.”

“I’d sure they’ll be delighted to hear that their darling daughter has moved in with a navy jarhead then.”

“You’ve got a doctorate.” JJ protested. “You are definitely not a jarhead.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Tony grinned. “So when?”

“Is there any chance you could get a week off work over thanksgiving?” JJ asked. “I thought maybe we could visit them then.”

“You want to stay with them for a week?” Tony asked. “You’re going to announce to your father that you’ve secretly been dating me and that we’ve moved in together and then trap me there with them for seven days?”

JJ laughed. “It won’t be that bad! So can you get that time off?”

“I’ll ask.” Tony promised. “I’ll have to get General Pike’s permission and then Colonel Lucten’s and the Gibbs’ and finally Vance’s.”

“That’s ridiculous.” JJ informed him. “When will you know by?”

“If I start putting the forms in tomorrow, I should know by the end of the week.” Tony told her. “Will that give you enough time?”

“Yes, that should work.” JJ nodded. “Thanks.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.”

7-7-7

Tony had to admit that he had actually been quite surprised when all the relevant parties had agreed to his request for leave. He’d spun Gibbs and Vance a line about going skiing with his frat brothers and they had fallen for it hook, line and sinker.

He and JJ had decided to drive to her parents’ house since North Versailles was only four hours away and had left early to avoid traffic. They had taken Tony’s car, mostly because he was nervous as hell and really wanted some kind of security blanket, but they took turns driving.

It was embarrassing how anxious he was feeling about meeting JJ’s family. Meeting her parents would have been bad enough, but both JJ’s siblings would be there with their families too. It was a terrifying prospect, which was ridiculous considering the amount of actually life-threatening situations he had found himself in over the last twenty years.

Tony took a deep breath as they drove past a sign that welcomed them to North Versailles. “Do you want to take over? You know the area.”

“I can direct you.” JJ told him from where she was cuddled against his side. He had never been so glad that his 1966 Ford Mustang had bench seats. “You’re going to want to turn right in about a minute.”

“Okay, so you grew up here?” Tony asked.

“Sure did.” JJ grinned. “In the same house that Mom and Dad still live in. Mom actually works at my old Elementary school.”

“Cute.” Tony chuckled. “You’ll have to show me around.”

“Definitely.” JJ agreed. “Turn right here.”

“This is a nice neighbourhood.” Tony commented a few minutes later when they turned into the street JJ’s parents’ lived on.

“Yeah.” JJ smiled fondly. “I was really lucky growing up. See that tree? I crashed my bike into it when I was a kid and broke my little finger.”

Tony laughed. “You crashed your bike into a tree?”

“When I was a _child_.” JJ emphasised. “I haven’t crashed my bike for years.”

“You still have a bike?” Tony asked in surprise. “I haven’t seen one in the garage.”

“I have one here.” JJ explained. “Group bike rides are a family tradition.”

“I haven’t ridden a bike since I was a kid.” Tony commented. “Not since my father sent me to my first boarding school.”

“See that house with the roses?” JJ pointed. “That’s my parents’ place. And we’ll have to fix that. I’ll have you biking in no time.”

Tony parked his car on the curb and stared up at the house.

JJ giggled. “You know, it’s actually kind of cute how nervous you are.”

Tony grimaced. “I’ve never actually done a ‘meet the family thing’ before.”

“It’ll be fine.” JJ squeezed his hand. “Andrea and Randy being here will probably make it even easier – particularly since their kids will be here too. Both Mom and Dad are very committed doting grandparents.”

“I still can’t believe Pike and Lucten gave me permission to spill the beans to your entire family.” Tony said.

“So you’ve said many times.” JJ smiled fondly. “But it certainly makes things easier.”

Tony watched as a man around JJ’s age exited the Jareau’s house and began making his way towards their car.

“Your brother?” He asked.

JJ grinned releasing her seatbelt. “Yeah, come on.”

Tony watched her get out of the car, before reluctantly following her example.

“Randy!” JJ threw her arms around her brother and hugged him tightly.

“Hey, Jenny!” Randy hugged her back.

After a minute, JJ stepped back and smiled up at Tony. “Randy, this is Tony, Tony, this is my younger brother Randy.”

Tony stretched out a hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Randy shook Tony’s hand firmly. “Do you want a hand with the bags? Knowing Jenny she probably filled her one till it was bursting.”

“I did not.” JJ retorted.

“No,” Tony agreed opening the car boot. “You just packed two bags.”

Randy laughed loudly and accepted one of JJ’s suitcases from Tony. “Sounds like Jenny.”

“Hey!” JJ protested with a smile as she lifted out her other suitcase.

Tony set his own suitcase beside him and then locked the car.

“Come on then.” Randy called as he began walking back to the house. “The welcome committee is very excited to meet you.”

JJ rolled her eyes and took hold of Tony’s free hand. “One down.”

“Yeah, only five to go.” Tony retorted as they made their way toward the house.

“Only if you don’t include the kids.” JJ pointed out.

Tony groaned. “So eleven to go. That’s just great.”

“Do you remember their names?”

“Randy is married to Ann, they have one kid – Eleanora who is only just one.” Tony recited. “Andrea is your older sister and she is married to Richard. They have five children – which is a lot! Matthew is fifteen, Melanie is twelve, Rob and Dan are both nine, and Penny is only three months older than Eleanora.”

“Impressive.” JJ grinned. “Though it doesn’t look as though Andrea and Richard are here yet. You can always tell because they drive this massive people-mover.”

“So you’re telling me that the children that you promised would distract your parents from me are yet to arrive? Maybe we should come back later?” Tony asked.

JJ rolled her eyes as she pushed open the front door. “Come on, let’s get it over with.”

JJ’s family were waiting for them in the living room and when her mother saw them she bustled forward to embrace JJ. Tony took the opportunity to quickly study the people in the room. JJ had obviously inherited her blond hair from her mother as her father, a tall friendly looking man, had greying brown hair. Randy’s hair was brown like his father’s, but the woman sitting beside him had red hair – as did the toddler playing at their feet.

“Mom, Dad, Ann, this is Tony.” JJ introduced him after her mother released her. “Tony, this is Paul, Sandy, Randy’s wife, Ann, and their daughter Eleanora.”

“Nice to meet you.” Tony greeted them all, offering his hand to JJ’s father who shook it – his grip just as firm as Randy’s had been.

“It certainly is.” Sandy looked him up and down. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you since Jenny told me that she had started seeing someone.”

“Why don’t you both have a seat?” Paul offered.

“Yes, do!” Sandy agreed. “Would you like a drink? Or something to eat? You must have been on the road early to have made it here by eleven.”

JJ sat on one of the two seater couches and pulled Tony down beside her. “We’re fine, mom. We stopped on the way.”

“Alright then.” Sandy sat in the chair nearest JJ. “So long as you’re sure.”

“How was the drive?” Paul asked them.

“It was fine.” JJ told him. “We brought Tony’s car and took turns driving.”

“He let you drive it?” Randy asked her in surprise. “It’s a Ford Mustang, right?”

“Yeah.” Tony nodded. “Nineteen sixty six model.”

“And again I say, ‘you let Jenny drive it’?” Randy asked grinning at his sister.

JJ stuck her tongue out at him as Ann, Randy’s wife elbowed him in the side.

“Are you saying you wouldn’t let me drive it if it was yours?” Ann asked him in mock outrage.

Randy considered that for a moment. “Well, you did back into the letterbox…”

“When I was sixteen!” Ann protested. “I should never have let Dad tell you that story.”

“Don’t worry, dear.” Sandy smiled conspiratorially across the room. “Have I ever told you about the time Randy almost hit our neighbour’s poor little dog and hit my best roses instead?”

“Yeah, well, Jenny rode her bike into a tree!” Randy told the room.

“I was eight!” JJ defended.

“Actually, dear, you were eleven.” Sandy corrected.

Tony chuckled. “Suddenly I’m regretting letting her drive my car.”

JJ elbowed him.

7-7-7

The rest of JJ’s family arrive a few hours later and the sudden influx of children was startling. Tony hadn’t spent much time with children, his life didn’t really lend itself to that kind of thing, but the kids all seemed well-behaved, if a bit tired and grumpy.

“We’ve been driving since four this morning.” Andrea told them apologetically. “Penny slept most of the way, but the older kids didn’t seem to get any sleep.”

Andrea was just as blond as JJ, but that was where the similarities stopped. Andrea was eight years, and five children, older than her younger sister and it showed. Her husband, Richard, who, at forty was the same age as Tony, seemed to be a quiet man, but he had greeted Tony with a smile.

After lunch, Andrea and Richard insisted on their children having an afternoon nap, much to the disgust of the two oldest children, and Ann decided to put Eleanora down in the crib beside Penny.

“So,” Randy started once all the adults were sitting around the lounge with hot drinks in their hands. “What’s with all the secrecy, Jenny? Mom said you wouldn’t even tell her what Tony here does.”

“Subtle, Randy, really subtle.” Andrea hassled her youngest sibling. “I thought you were going to let Dad ask the questions.”

“It’s my fault.” Tony admitted. “What I do is very confidential and JJ and I decided that it would be easiest if I explained it to you all in person.” He opened his satchel, which he had left sitting at his feet, and pulled out the file containing the non-disclosure forms.

“Before Tony can tell you anything he needs you to sign these forms.” JJ told her family. “They’re normal non-disclosure forms. I signed an identical one last year, a few months after we started dating.”

Sandy narrowed her eyes. “Just how long have to two of you been dating?”

“Uh,” JJ looked uncomfortable. “A year and a half.”

“You meant to tell me that you were seeing each other for ten months before you told me?” Sandy asked.

“Yeah,” JJ grabbed onto Tony’s hand. “It’s just that, with Tony’s job, we weren’t really telling anyone.”

“Is why you were so weird last Christmas?” Andrea asked. “You spent half the time staring at your phone.”

JJ blushed. “Yeah, I really wanted to bring Tony with me, but…”

“But you hadn’t even told us he existed yet.” Sandy finished, her tone hard.

“Right.” JJ nodded weakly. “But when we decided to move in together I realised that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and so I told you.”

“You’re living together?” Sandy asked loudly.

“Shh, Mom!” Andrea hissed. “You’ll wake the kids.”

Sandy sat back with a huff.

“I think you’d better show us those forms.” Paul told Tony, his expression closed off.

Tony squeezed JJ’s hand before standing up and handing out the forms.

“Richard, you’re a lawyer, could you look them through for us?” Paul asked his son-in-law.

Tony settled back beside JJ and tried to ignore the increasingly hostile looks he was receiving.

It took Richard ten minutes to carefully read through the first form, and then scan through other five to ensure that they all said the same thing. When he was finished he passed the forms back to everyone and nodded.

“There aren’t any nasty surprises.” Richard told the family. “Basically, whatever it is that Tony does is a matter of national security and if we tell anyone we will be committing treason.”

“Treason?” Randy echoed in surprise.

JJ leaned forward earnestly. “Come on, guys. Tony went to a lot of effort to get these for you all. Please just sign them so that we can explain everything to you.”

It took a few more sighs, but eventually JJ’s family had all signed the forms and Tony put them back in his satchel.

“So, what’s all the fuss about?” Paul asked seriously.

“I’m a marine.” Tony started. “A lieutenant colonel, to be exact, and my speciality is undercover work. I’ve served in a lot of places, including Columbia and Iraq, but right now I’m stationed at NCIS.”

“So you’re a federal agent, just like Jenny?” Sandy asked.

“Not exactly.” Tony answered, inwardly wincing at how vague it sounded. “My cover is that of a fed, but I’ve been tasked with uncovering corruption at NCIS. SecNav, the Secretary of the Navy, has some concerns about some of the senior agents at NCIS, as well as some of the procedures.”

“And you’ve been doing this for a year and half?” Randy asked and Tony suddenly remembered that JJ’s brother was a police officer. “That’s a long time for an undercover operation.”

“It is.” Tony agreed. “But I’ve actually been undercover for about seven and a half years.”

“Shit!”

“Randy!” Sandy admonished sharply.

“Sorry, Mom.”

“Tony had been undercover for about six years when he met me.” JJ told them. “He used to go to this little café near my house sometimes and drop his cover. He met me there one morning and I gave him my number. His handler told him he should ring me and he did. We dated four months before telling me the truth.”

“So nobody knows?” Andrea asked curiously.

“No, not even my team.” JJ answered. “We’ve actually had to work with Tony’s team at NCIS a few times and we still managed to hide it from them.”

Randy looked sceptical. “Isn’t your team made up of profilers?”

“Tony is _very_ good at what he does.” JJ squeezed his hand.

“I know it’s not ideal.” Tony told them all. “The higher ups have promised that I’ll only be undercover for another year and a half and then that’s it for me. I’ll resign before I let them send me undercover like this again.”

“And you’re living together?” Sandy’s tone was disapproving.

“Yeah.” JJ nodded. “I asked him to move in with me in February. We were barely seeing each other, because of our schedules. This way we at least get to spend the mornings together when I’m not away.”

“And when I’m not pulling an all-nighter at the office.” Tony added.

“A lieutenant colonel you said?” Paul asked quietly. “That’s impressive.”

“I wouldn’t have thought they’d send someone of that rank undercover?” Randy asked.

“I was a Major when I started.” Tony admitted. “And as JJ said, I’m good at what I do.”

“He has a doctorate too.” JJ told them.

Richard’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “What was your thesis on?”

“The psychological factors in undercover work. Both the psychological effects on the person undercover, and the factors needed for someone to be effective.” Tony explained.

“This is a lot to take in.” Sandy admitted.

“I know.” JJ nodded. “Which is why I originally didn’t want to tell you, but Tony talked me round.”

Tony squeezed her hand grateful for her exaggeration of his input when the hostility in her family’s expressions decreased significantly.

“So what are we telling the kids?” Andrea asked.

“That Tony is a federal agent like me.” JJ answered. “We’d rather not tell them that he works at NCIS though, it’s a really small agency.”

“We can tell them that you’re FBI like Jenny.” Richard told them. “I doubt they’ll really hear anything past federal agent anyway. Jenny’s profession definitely makes her the coolest relative.”

“Hey!” Randy protested. “Kids love police officers.”

“Just not as much as they love me apparently.” JJ grinned cheekily.

7-7-7

With the big announcement out of the way, the next few days went very smoothly. JJ’s family were very welcoming and the kids were just as excited about Tony’s career as Richard had said they would be.

It took Sandy a while to warm up to Tony, she blamed him for JJ lying about their relationship for ten months, but eventually she forgave him and started telling him stories about JJ as a child.

The fourth day of their visit, the day before Thanksgiving, Paul invited Tony out for a walk. They walked in silence for ten minutes before Paul eventually spoke.

“It has been good to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Tony agreed. “JJ had told me a lot about you all, but it’s nice to put faces to names.”

“I hope we’ll see more of you.” Paul commented.

“That’s the plan. JJ often talks about how much she misses you all.”

Paul was silent for a minute. “Will you be joining us for Christmas?”

“I don’t know.” Tony shrugged. “There are a lot of channels I have to go through to get time off.”

“Even on Christmas day?” Paul asked in surprise.

“It depends on whether our team is rostered on this year.” Tony explained. “We shouldn’t be, but sometimes things pop up.”

“Sounds like a rough job. It’s the best part about being a teacher you know, regular holidays.”

Tony laughed. “So I’ve been told.”

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Tony cleared his throat nervously.

“Hmm?” Paul asked patiently.

“I have something I’ve been wanting to ask you.” Tony admitted.

“I’m all ears.” Paul told him easily.

“JJ and I have been dating for a year and a half now.” Tony started. “I love her very much and want to spend the rest of my life with her and I know she feels the same way.”

“You’re ten years older than her.” Paul commented.

“I know.” Tony sighed. “But I hardly think it matters at our age.”

“Perhaps.”

Tony cleared his throat again. “I want to marry her and I’d like your blessing.”

“I only met you three days ago.” Paul pointed out.

“I know.” Tony nodded.

“But I can tell that you love her.”

“I do.” Tony confirmed passionately.

“And she seems very happy.” Paul continued. “Sandy and I talked about this last night. She was sure that you would ask me, I didn’t think you would.”

Tony laughed nervously. “What did Sandy think about the idea?”

“She told me that if I didn’t give you my blessing I’d have to make my own meals for a week.” Paul laughed.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. “So I have your blessing?”

“You do.” Paul nodded slowly. “Look after my little girl, Tony.”

“I will, sir.” Tony promised seriously.

7-7-7

The day after thanksgiving, JJ took Tony cycling. Tony, riding her dad’s bike, looked a bit shaky to start with, but he eventually got used to it again.

Thanksgiving had been wonderful, as it always was with her family. Though now, with Tony there, everything seemed even better. It was so exciting to see Tony getting along with her family and playing with the children. He was so good with them and it made JJ dream of the day when she and Tony had children of their own.

“That’s where I had my first kiss.” JJ pointed to the large oak tree that featured strongly in her memories. “I was fifteen and dating Thomas Miller.”

Tony chuckled. “Cute.”

“It’s also where I broke my first bone.” JJ laughed. “Well, aside from my finger anyway. I climbed it when I was thirteen and then fell out and broke my arm.”

“You sound like a rambunctious child.” Tony commented with a grin.

“I was certainly athletic.” JJ agreed. “I started playing soccer when I was five, it was my version of ballet.”

They continued biking through town, JJ taking the opportunity to tell Tony about different parts of her childhood. Eventually the houses began to thin out and JJ led Tony off the main road.

“So where are we going?” Tony asked.

“There’s an old mountain biking trail down here.” JJ grinned at him. “It’s really basic, you probably won’t fall off.”

Tony groaned. “JJ! I haven’t been on a bike since I was a kid.”

JJ laughed. “Come on, it’ll be fun!” She led him down a dirt path and towards the section of forest that contained the track. “Do you want to go first? Or shall I?”

Tony eyed the path suspiciously. “I’ll go first. That way if I die you can rescue me.”

JJ laughed again. “Come on, marine. Don’t be such a wimp!”

“A wimp?” Tony looked outraged and he set his eyes determinedly on the track and set off.

JJ followed behind him carefully, her camera easily accessible in her pocket, and watched as he avoided the first few obstacles. It was the sixth corner that was his downfall as he took the corner too fast and ended up skidding across the ground and face planting into a large puddle of mud.

It made the perfect photo and definitely worth having risked her camera in her pocket. JJ took the photo, before stowing it in her backpack and leaving her bag next to her bike.

“Need a hand there?” JJ asked through her laughter.

Tony glared at her and reached out a hand. JJ gripped his hand to help him out and shrieked as he pulled her into the puddle with him.

“Tony!” JJ hit him on the arm even as she burst into laughter again. Tony laughed with her, even as he tried to wipe the mud off his face.

“At least I don’t have mud on my face.” JJ taunted.

Tony eyed her dangerously and then wiped a handful of mud all over her face and hair.

“Jerk!”

“Who’s the one who brought me here camera at the ready?” Tony accused with a laugh. “You knew this would happen!”

“I didn’t know I was going to get muddy too.” JJ complained.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You thought I would let you trick me into falling into a mud puddle and not pull you in with me?”

JJ sighed. “Good point. I really should have expected this.”

“Exactly.” Tony laughed, dumping another handful of mud into her hair.

“We still have to bike home you know.” JJ warned him.

“That’s okay.” Tony grinned. “No one here knows me. You on the other hand…”

JJ scooped up some mud and threw it at him.

Tony reached out an arm and pulled her closer until she was cuddled up against his side. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” JJ smiled.

Tony cleared his throat, sounding nervous, and JJ looked up in confusion. “I, uh, wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay.” JJ waited patiently.

“I love you, JJ.” Tony said again. “I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

JJ’s heart caught in her chest as an idea suddenly came to her. Surely not, surely Tony wouldn’t propose to her while they were covered in mud.

“I know that we need to wait another year and a half before, well, anything, but, in a year and a half, when all this is over, will you marry me?” Tony asked.

JJ stared at him. “You’re proposing to me in a mud puddle?”

Tony grimaced. “Good point, probably not the most romantic thing I’ve ever done.”

JJ laughed in joy and shook her head. “No, it is romantic, in a weird kind of way. Yes, Tony, I will absolutely marry you!”

Tony grinned in obvious relief. “Oh good. I thought I’d blown it!”

“I love you, Anthony Dinozzo!” JJ told him seriously as she lent in for a muddy kiss.

  



End file.
